Into The Shadows, Out to the Light
by Leon R. Peterson
Summary: Another Story inspired by another quote by a character in 'Things we do not see'. it's getting there don't worry. Rated M for Alcohol use and Nudity.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: This story was inspired by a bit of Dialogue I wrote between Mrs. Possible and Mrs. Stoppable where they gave a thought as to how their respected Kids would have gotten together. Ann Stated she thought Kim would go through a break-up with a boyfriend, it's raining, and she calls Ron. Due to a Sunday night Focusing on cleaning, I thought about how the story would Go.**_

_**As Promised, I will be covering the last Story Authors notes so here it goes. Seeing Kim and Ron go through the years of Raising a family and the reflection of both Ronica and Kim to Kim P. (No last name, just a last name with a 'P'). I wanted to mend the bridge between The Rockwallers/Possibles/Stoppables by putting Kim in a position that would really define her character and help her grow as a person and make her look like the bigger person. I also wanted to write it to where Kim and Ron basically became surrogate Grandparents of sorts. And yes, Yvonne Married Wes when they both turned 18. I had fun writing it since I got to explore a friendship stage that I don't think was seen, Kim getting pregnant, Ron not being the father but staying by her side. It was all very fun to write, I love writing stories like those. It did turn out differently than how the quote in that one chapter went, but it still worked out for the better.**_

_**Ray Lecroix fell to being more of a Background Character where Cal was more of the 'Barkin Lite' to Ron. Where he spoke how he felt and yet gave props to Ron.**_

_**Reviews from Last Chapter of the Last Story;**_

_**To Cajunbear73: Honestly Lori was not supposed to have a last name. I thought it was fitting to have Lori as not only the Ex-girlfriend of Eric but the Teacher of the daughter he helped make. The two of them coming to terms with each other. But I do suppose that would have made it more fitting to have Ken by the sandbox alone cause his mother was the teacher and kids were leaving him alone, so that credit goes to you. Lori is Kens mother as of Now. Ronica hearing the story about her parents helped in some way, and yes, the make out session on the sofa was still fun to write as was Kim catching Wes and Yvonne on the front porch. the little Reflection of Ron in Ken and Kim being intrigued by Ken on how much Ronica was dating someone who was just like Ron which led Ken to do something for the family that Ron never had the ability to do. And yeah, they did seem to get together a lot sooner as the generations went on.**_

_**To David Falkayn: it was a fitting ending, I think. With Kim Sr. passing after Ron it wasn't supposed to be a matter of heart break or will to live but a feeling of…joy on knowing that she'll see her husband again. I don't think that part has been done before even with other Kim Possible Fics where in one she is an older woman and Ron passed away years before. **_

_**Warning: The Chapter Implies Sexual Actions and contains Nudity. Reader Discretion is Advised**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Years and Tears.**

It was Raining. '_Why is it always during the rain?'_ She thought to herself. Her heart was broken, her night was ruined. It reminded her of that night, and she was stranded. Her car wasn't starting. No matter how many times she tried it wasn't starting. Her brothers were doing a Teen-outing gathering. Her mother was working late, her father dead asleep. she began to cry, heaven help the redhead with those enchanting green eyes.

"No." she said, "I can't call him." she looked at her phone, "I can't call him."

* * *

On the other side of town a boy is waiting (now I gotta listen to that song), his best friend, someone who since day one he'd bend over backwards for just to see her smile said she would call when she got home and her date left. He had time,

"more than enough time." It was one of these nights that made him think of the night of Junior prom…

* * *

The much Younger Redhead fell to the Floor.

Her Name was Kim Possible, she had a reputation for being able to do anything. even fall in love with a boy she knew for 5 minutes. Kim awoke what seemed to be a dream later. Her noticed her best friend right beside her, also waking up, apparently.

"KP!" he shouted, "you're okay."

"What?" came another voice "whose there?"

They couldn't turn, but the voice sounded familiar.

"My Name is Ron Stoppable" Ron answered, Kim was still to saddened to talk.

"I'm Kirk." The voice called out "some blue guy captured me and replicated my face." He continued.

"we'll get you out of here." Ron promised, Rufus popped out with a wave.

"Grab the lipstick from my backpack." Kim ordered. The Little Naked Mole Rat did as he was told, he took care of Kim First, then started work on Ron. The two fell feet first. Ron followed the voice around the corner, only to see a beaten-up Face of a dark-haired Tanned boy, Eric.

"Eric" Ron Growled.

"Kirk…" he shuddered "My…Name is Kirk ...please that…thing took me…" Kim came up behind Ron and covered her mouth, he looked at Kim. "you're Kim Possible…" she nodded, "My sister…she's a fan…can I get an autograph? It'd make my brother status go through the roof."

"you…don't remember me?"

"is that what he did?" Kirk asked "That bastard… look… I need to go home…I have phone calls to make… please…get me out of here…" the boys eyes began to water.

"Go…" Ron looked down to Rufus who had already chewed through the ropes. Kim gestured for him to go, he got up and Ran out.

"he…existed…" Kim looked down "but he…I never…"

"well if it helps…that guy seems nice." Ron said Softly, Kim hung her head in defeat.

"I just…wanted one night." She calmed herself, she shook her head and she Ran off.

* * *

Ron and Kim Fought Drakken and SheGo Respectively.

Kirk watched from the ground as everyone gathered around. Tv crews came and started to report the entire situation.

While at Prom, Students gathered around their phones to witness the Diablo attack. The Reporter showed Drakken hanging from the side of the building, at the mercy of Ron Stoppable. One student took interest, a curly haired blonde who found herself biting her lip.

Her Name was Tara, she was on the same cheer squad as Kim Possible. She was one of, if not the only girl in school who liked-liked Ron Stoppable in that way. Even when she dated Josh Mankey for a time, she didn't feel anything. Josh was normal, artistic but normal. Ron had the Devil may Care attitude about him but he allowed himself to be comfortable, then there was Kim Possible, Ron's best friend since they were old enough to wear training pants and the one girl in school whose motto was "I Can Do Anything" she meant it. Cheerleader, World Traveler, Best Friend to Ron Stoppable, Daughter of the World's Leading Brain Surgeon and Rocket Scientist. She was smart, she stayed by her friend even at the behest of Bonnie Rockwaller. But those two mattered to each other.

As Bonnie called Kim out about her prom date, it was Tara who was one of the ones who had the jock date. Tara and Jessica were in the locker room after Bonnies little tirade.

"I mean…" Tara said, "there'd be nothing wrong about taking Stoppable to prom is there?"

"only if you don't see him as a brother" Jessica countered buttoning up her blouse "Stoppable is a great guy, any girl in school would be Lucky to have him."

"and yet," Tara said with slight annoyance, "There. Is. Kim. Possible."

"whoa, you must be really tweaked, aren't you?"

"I'm not tweaked." Tara Defended. "I'm just looking out for Ron, that's all."

"Uh…huh…" Jessica smiled "look, there's something there between the two of them, maybe it'll work out in their favor." She kept smiling at her fellow cheerleader "you can't rush things like this, T. if you do it'll feel false and you'll feel like everything is falling around you."

"well…" Tara sighed, she smiled and looked over to her date who was flirting with another girl. "guess all the best ones are taken."

* * *

The Police showed up when the battle was over. Kirk along with the other on-lookers cheered as Kim Possible came downstairs. Ron followed behind.

"Well…" Kim scoffed "This Night was a bust."

"could be worse." Ron smirked, Kim looked at Ron, "it could have been the sequel to Ron's Big Day." Kim smiled. She went over to her friend and gave him a hug.

"I've missed you" she smiled. She turned around after letting go and walked over to Kirk. "Hi. I'm Kim Possible." She exhaled "The…guy who took your face he…well he was my prom date."

"oh." He rubbed the back of his neck "I was wondering why none of the others decided to look this moderately handsome on a good day." Kim smiled "Look…" he sighed "Thank you. For rescuing me."

"Well…I think I know way we can wrap up tonight." She smiled "I mean if you want, we can hi-"

"KIRK!" a voice came from the crowd "Oh my god KIRK!" a girl pushed her way through, a plus sized brunette with shoulder length hair. She grabbed onto him with delight.

"Lorena." He held her close, not letting go, "oh my god I missed you."

Lorena looked at Kim, she smiled "Thank you for bringing him back to me." She smiled.

"yeah" Kim said getting the hint "No Big…" she smiled, Kirk and Lorena walked off after saying goodbye. "you're not going to say anything?"

Ron shook his head with a frown.

"I'm sorry." He smiled softly, "I'm…well words can't describe it." Kim folded her arms and smiled. She took Ron's arm.

"come on." She said, "we better hurry."

"Hurry where?"

"you'll see."

* * *

Kim, still in her battle suit stood with Ron outside the door.

"are you sure you're okay with this?" Ron asked, Kim nodded.

"One of us deserves to have the night of our lives." Kim gave a soft smile, "you saved Middleton. All I did was get taunted at by SheGo and Eric."

"you fired the shot."

"you threw the gun." Kim argued "you…well. You snapped me out of it."

"KP…"

"Ron." She walked to the door and pushed it open, she motioned for him to walk inside "make your appearance."

Ron walked into the Gymnasium slowly, the music stopped. It was Bonnie who noticed Ron. Several of the students cheered at Ron who was now blushing. Tara made her way through the crowd of students, Ron was waving at everyone. Kim smiled from the door, she turned and walked away.

Ron Turned to the door to see Kim walking away, a voice came from behind him.

"wanna dance?" Ron looked to see where the voice was coming from. It was Tara. She was smiling.

"are you…uh…sure that you-"

"Hey," Tara smiled "it's not every day a lucky girl gets to dance with a hero now is it?"

The Music started back up, Ron took Tara in his arms as the two danced the slow dance.

* * *

Ron and Tara were laughing. Tara her jacket in her arms as Ron carried his over his shoulder,

"Nice Night." Tara smiled.

"if you don't count the Diablo attack and my best friend getting heartbroken then yeah." Ron looked down.

"Hey." Tara smiled "She's lucky to have a friend like you, Stoppable." Ron smiled "it's…one of the many things I find so attractive about you."

"oh…" Ron blushed "so you did like me in that way."

"Still do." She kept smiling.

"but what about-"

"Let's see." Tara held up a hand "Boy who uses baseball to get me into bed," she held up another "Or guy who risks life and limb to make sure the world sees another day."

"KP…saves the world." Ron corrected "I'm just…"

"The Dopey sidekick?" Tara asked "there's more to you than that. We saw you on the news. Everyone saw you."

"They did?"

"do you have any idea on how awesome you looked? How amazing you were?"

"I couldn't even help my best friend." Ron shrugged "my…"

"Ron." Tara smiled "you do what you can." She touched his face and came in, planting her lips on his.

Ron kissed back, aside from that Moodulator induced kiss Ron had never been kissed like that, aside from Kim he'd never kissed a girl.

As she pulled away, she smiled.

"Wow…" she smiled "Just…just wow." Tara's phone went off, she answered it after cocking a brow, "Hello? Yeah he's…huh…" she handed him her phone. "Some…Kid named Wade." Ron took the phone.

"what's the sitch wade?"

"it's Kim." Wade Answered, "she's in Dublin."

"She went on a mission without me?"

"She's…Not on a mission…"

* * *

The body of a man hit the floor. Kim Stood victorious over him.

"howz that doo you fer a small wee lassy" Kim stammered "ya jest got your ass kicked by someone old enoff to be your daughter." She sat on the stool and held her hand up "Another one Guiness Fairy." The Man got up, he shook his head as Kim received another drink.

The Door the pub opened as the onlookers watched. Ron came in in his mission clothes and sat next to her.

"Well Look who it iz…" Kim smiled "The Hero who saved the Whorld everybody."

"Hey Kim"

"Rhon…" she smiled "Come to brag about what ass you got."

"No I came to see you." Ron answered, "you okay?"

"Ih'm doing great." She stood up "y'see. My body is just fine." Ron nodded "but apparently not fine enough fer a boy to like." She sat down "but itz zere loss, right?"

"I think you've had enough tonight" Ron grabbed the bottle from Kim.

"Hey, I wasn't finish'd with that."

"I'm Cutting you off KP."

"please don't I need it." She held onto the Drink, "I want the pain to go away." Ron let go, Kim downed the drink, "if no boy wantz me. I'm going to get heavily washted and let myself out there."

"Can we get some coffee over here?" Ron asked the Barkeep, who smiled at him.

"and another Guinness." Kim held up the bottle and smiled "I'hm feeling Lucky tonight."

"tell me Kim," Ron said "please."

"Not only did Ehric prove to be real but his name waz Khirk and he had a ghirlfhriend who seemed to love him." The barkeep set the coffee down in front of Ron and Kim "ahnd he walked off with her." Kim started to sway "tonight, was shupposed to be perfect. And what did I get? Hart broken, abandoned, and lied to."

"Look KP…" Ron said.

"I can't get a boy to even like me for me." She said through tears "instead I'm stuck with playing cupid wiz yoo. Shtop Rhonnable" she pressed his nose "the conquering hero." Ron took a sip of his coffee, Kim followed suit, spitting out the coffee. "This beer tastes like coffee."

"it is coffee." Ron said.

"I didn't even get to Kiss Ehric tonight" she cried "I just wanted him to kissh me."

"it'll happen." Ron shrugged "Not him but it'll happen."

"Really…" Kim cocked a brow "show me one guy in here…who will kissh me…" Ron brought Kim in and looked at her, she smiled through her tears and he planted a kiss on her lips. Kim fell over backwards laying on the floor with a smile. She was fast asleep.

Ron Paid for Kim's drinks with the money he apparently won. He carried Kim out of the Pub and back onto the transport. She was dead tired. Ron sat next to her the entire time. The transport landed in front of Ron's house where Tara waited.

"Khim Posshible…call me beep me…" she sang drunk. "if you want to fuck me…"

"how much has she had?" Tara asked helping Kim.

"more than her body is used to"

"Tarah" Kim hugged her fellow cheerleader "how have you been? hey hey…. lishten…hey…did you know how great of a kissher Rhon was?"

Tara looked at Ron,

"you kissed her?" Tara asked.

"only to get her to calm down."

"you kissed her."

"Not in the way I kissed you."

"Hey, you two kissed" Kim smiled "Mozeltov…oh wait wait…" Kim hunched over and threw up beside Tara "erg…I'm gonna need to lie down." Ron and Tara helped Kim up and into Ron's house.

* * *

Ron sat on the sofa with Tara, Kim was in the spare room downstairs asleep.

"I can't believe you kissed her."

"it's not like we're dating." Ron defended.

"What do you think that Kiss was for?"

"Who the heck should I know."

"there are signs."

"god I really need KP right about now." Ron shook his head.

"why so you can kiss her again?"

"No cause she can help me with this whole…you know…dating thing…"

"wait…" she turned to him again "you mean you've…never really?"

"Kissed someone or dated someone?" Ron shook his head "one girl but…I think it was strictly Phototonic."

"you mean Plutonic?" Tara smiled.

"yeah." Ron smiled.

"look it's fine." She smiled "just…well…no more kissing other women."

"ah shucks." Ron smiled "I guess have to break the news to my mom."

Tara shot him a look.

"Shtoppable made a funny." Kim's voice came behind them, they turned to see a very naked Kim Possible. "letsh have shome fun." Ron got up and took Kim back to the bedroom.

"I think that's a great idea" Ron smiled "tell you what. you lay in the bed and we can get started."

"just you and me?" Kim asked.

"just you and me."

"Yay…" Ron laid Kim down onto the bed. Ron tucked her in only for Kim to fall back to sleep. Tara came up behind Ron and smiled.

"I think she answered my question for us."

"you mean are we dating?" Ron asked, Tara Nodded, "I guess not."

"you're a good Man, Ron." She smiled, "if you want to ask me out on a date, my answer is yes."

* * *

Kim woke up with her eyes hurting and her head throbbing. He placed a hand on her head and looked down. She nearly threw up when she got up, she looked down to see she wasn't dressed.

"Oh my god…" Kim said. She looked around for some clothes but could only find a change of girl's clothes, which she put on. "now I need to do the walk of shame from some guys house. she got out of bed, she could smell fresh coffee and familiar voices.

"Oh my god…" Kim said, "I had sex with Ron last night."

* * *

Ron sat in his pajamas with a fresh pot of coffee in his hands. He had to yawn. He was currently running off 4 hours of sleep after finally getting to bed at 2:45. Ron was up all night dealing with Kim when Tara left on his insistence. Kim would walk around naked and try to seduce him, he declined every offer.

He turned to see Kim walk into the kitchen with a look of shame on her face.

"Sober?" Ron asked.

"I think I'm hungover." Kim said.

"well I made coffee" Ron said.

Kim went over and poured herself a cup.

"Ron?" she asked, "can I ask you something?"

"if it's why you woke up naked, I can explain that." Ron sighed "You went to Dublin to get drunk after last night's Fiasco. Wade clued me in that you nearly had enough Guiness in your system to serve a small gathering at least Twice. I brought you back here, Tara loaned you clothes, and you walked around naked last night."

"oh." Kim said, "so you and I?"

"Virtue is still intact." Ron shifted his eyes "can't say the same for my dreams however."

"wait…did you say Tara?" she asked, "as in, cheerleader, Tara?" Ron nodded.

"her and I kissed last night." Ron said, much to his surprise, Kim smiled.

"You. Got to kiss a cheerleader." She smiled holding her coffee up. Ron wanted to tell her he got to kiss two.

"we're not dating though" Ron said "it's…complicated."

"how is it complicated. You kissed her, she Kissed you." She made the gesture with her hands "if anything you could've gone to her place last night."

"KP…" he shrugged "I don't…know how I feel about her…"

"Ron, aside from Zita, aside from Yori, have you ever really liked a girl?"

"Yes." Ron smiled taking a sip of his coffee.

"so what's stopping you?"

Ron thought back to the kiss in Dublin with Kim, how it was that simple kiss that made her pass out, it seemed impossible to him when he thought about it. But how the night continued and how, in her drunk state was willing to give herself to Ron, which he refused. Now here Kim was, asking questions and Ron, being Ron, never once could lie to her.

"Maybe, I…"

"Ron," Kim smiled "this is big for you. If you want to go after her go for it."

"KP…"

"Ron. I'm serious." She leaned back "I can…have My best friend date someone I…would you call it work? I can deal with that." She finished her coffee "she breaks your heart though I'll kick her fucking ass." Ron laughed, shook his head and finished his coffee.

* * *

Ron walked Kim back to her house. She wasn't surprised when she saw her parents sitting on the sofa.

"Relax. I'm fine" Kim assured her parents.

"Where in god's name were you?" Ann got up her voice strained from crying.

"Dublin. Getting plastered over a boy." She smiled "then Ron's."

"Ron's?" James asked.

"I sent you the message." Ron said, he took out his phone.

**Mr. Dr. P.: Wireless Caller not receiving messages at this time. Please try again later.**

"That I did not see."

"Mom…dad…I'm just…" she sighed, "look…can you read me the riot act in the Kitchen and be read my Miranda Rights." Kim joked "I mean it can't be as worse as…" she exhaled "starting now." She looked at Ron and smiled. "Thanks, Ron." Ann looked at the two.

* * *

"Over a Boy." Ann said, "you get drunk over a boy being a fake piece of shit who ended up being one of Drakkens Cronies."

"Cronies?" Kim cocked a brow at her mother.

"You shut your smart mouth young lady." She pointed to Kim "I told you, I Fucking told you. That going to the prom with Ron would NOT be that big of a deal. But no. you decided to…ARGH!" Ann started huffing. James reached for Ann who smacked his hand away. "Don't you even. You forgot to pay the damn bill which could have been worse."

"I thought I paid it." James said, "it won't happen again." Ann left in a huff, James and Kim sat there.

"so…" Kim exhaled "How long?"

"you could have come home and cried into your pillow Kimmy-Cub." James said with a smile "then get pissed at me for sending his shriveled-up husk through a black hole." Kim smiled.

"I'm…sorry I worried you both."

"Kim." James said softly "did I ever tell you how your mother and I started dating?"

"You met through a friend." She answered, "and sometime later you slept with each other."

"it was at a bar. Your mother tried setting me up with one of her friends. Total Bitch, hated Rocket scientist and sci-fi." He loosened his tie "I was interested though. Her on the other hand. Was around the bar, getting drinks and went home with the guy who got her the last drink. I probably had…what…two? Three beers? Some piss tasting beer which I was not impressed over. So I called your mother, who came to pick me up. she ended that friendship with her friend and a day later we…uh…"

"you saying I should give Ron a chance?"

"I did NOT say that." He defended "I'm saying I can't give you the same talk when I've been there myself."

"Dad." She shook her head "I thought Eric was the one."

"well we thought Ronald would be the one." James defended "I mean…just the way you two spent every minute with each other."

"it's because we're best friends."

"Every. Moment." James said, "from the time you met him at school on your first day." James shook his head "I can't speak for Ronald. And after nearly 20 somewhat years with your mother and over 15 years with you, I still can't understand women. But you look at him how your mother looked at me all those years ago."

"Dad."

"Kimberly Ann Possible." He smiled "I would treat Ronald like any other boy you bring home."

"you don't consider him a boy though."

"so?" James smiled "let's look at the numbers. 1. Boys think with one thing and one thing only. 2. He tries hard to impress you. 3. He took good care of you when you were drunk off your butt. 4. He does what he can to show you he cares. And lastly, 5. How do you think he felt when you spent all that time away? Who did you call when I was captured? You didn't call Eric. You. Called. Him." James got up and walked over to the fridge.

"What are you doing?" James took out a photo album and brought it over to Kim.

"I was saving this for your wedding."

"Dad."

"Kimmy-Cub…" he set it down, "just…look through it…"

Kim opened it, The First day of preschool. The two stood with each other, every photo that passed were the before of what she gave Ron for Christmas the year before. As Kim smiled through the years, she compared them to the after, the memories rushed back to her and she smiled.

"you have loved Ron for…god we can barely keep track." He shook his head "I put this away when you stopped taking an interest in him."

"Love Ron?" she looked up "Dad he…"

"Kimberly." James said "Friends don't do half of what you two do. You two make up more than your mother and I."

"ew."

"point is…" he sat back down "if you want to go for Ron. Go for him. I see how you look at him."

"Dad…"

"Kim."

"he…I…"

"Kim." he smiled "we're given, one shot at True love. If we let it slip, we don't know where it will lead us. Go to him." Kim got up.

"I'm grounded though."

Ann came in "Okay. I'm ready for the mom talk," she smiled "so. You and Ron huh?"

"Mom." She smiled "I gotta go." She gave her dad a kiss on the temple and ran out of the house.

"what in god's name?"

James smiled and Shrugged.

"Teenagers" he took the photo album from Kim's spot "what do I know?"

* * *

Kim was wanting it. She wanted to Kiss him. she wanted him to take her in his arms. She smiled the entire way there. she knocked on the door. Ron answered in an Undershirt and pajama bottoms.

"Ron" she smiled "I need to tell you something important."

"KP…can it wait?" Ron asked, Kim shook her head.

"No. it's Important." She kept smiling "Ron…I had a talk with my dad, and I realized something." She laughed "I mean…Ron I realized I-"

"Who is it?" came a voice from behind Ron, A blonde peeked out. "Kim." she Tara said, "if you're here to offer to join we can't let it slide since you don't have alcohol in your system."

"oh…" Kim's smile Faded "I…came over to…"

"you told me you realized something." Ron said, "what's up?"

Kim shrugged. "I realized that…I was stupid to go as far as I did, and I came here to thank you for taking such good care of me." She put on a fake smile, she turned around.

"Kim" Ron said softly, Kim looked back and shook her head "it's your turn now Ron." She smiled "go. Have fun. Just know I'll be here. You'd do the same for me." Kim walked off, she heard the door close behind her as she walked down the path.

* * *

Kim sat at the table with her mother across from her. she was crushed. The man she loved was with another woman. the tears hit the glass. Her father sat in front of her. Kim looked at the Whiskey bottle. A glass in front of her. her head in her head.

"you never told me what happens next." Kim said.

"most people pour their first glass" James joked, "you barely touched it."

"Ron's with Tara." She sat back "because I encouraged him. before I remembered everything."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you what to expect." James folded his arms "sometimes…we let ourselves hurt for those we care about." He shrugged "you can't say you don't really Love him."

"but I do." She smiled.

"I mean…" he sighed "you're letting someone else have him. you're not being selfish Kimberly."

"then why do I hurt?"

"because you love him and want him to be happy." James smiled, "but the way I see it. You have two options." He pushed the glass towards Kim and opened the Whiskey bottle "you can drink your troubles away, I won't tell. Or." He smiled, he moved his hand to see Kim's Mother walk in. "you can talk to us."

Kim smiled at her dad.

* * *

Tara slid her shirt back on and smiled at Ron who was under the covers.

"that was…" she smiled "wow."

"I take it you don't have time?"

"Convention Center." Tara answered, "they're holding a convention on Forensic Science." She looked at him "you can come if you want."

"sounds like fun" Ron started to get dressed, Tara bit her lip and smiled.

"hey." She smiled "don't let what Rockwaller says get to you. You're not a loser."

Ron finished getting dressed and smiled.

"Make that two people who think that."

"well you're not." Tara said, "I have a few things to say about you that would put her in her place."

"please don't." he smiled "I don't want the drama."

"whatever you say." Tara smiled.

* * *

Kim Watched Ron and Tara walked down the street from her living room. She exhaled and sat back.

She was in love.

"Mom…have you ever thought you made a mistake about falling for someone?"

"Marriage Answer or life answer?" Ann huffed.

"Life answer."

"When I set your father up on that date, I realized how good he was to me." She shook her head "when I got the call about him being ditched at a bar I rushed right down."

"doesn't answer my question."

"There was this one guy before your father." She exhaled "tall dark and handsome. Women wanted him and he let it go to his head." She fidgeted with her hands "I slept with him. and he was…on the next woman within 6 hours."

"you never told me that."

"cause your father kicked his ass." Ann smiled "it didn't seem important."

"can I blame dad for making me realize I love Ron?"

"you know your father plays nervous and oblivious sometimes" Ann smirked "but he means well."

"so I don't love Ron."

"No that's one thing he was right about." Stood up and went over to Kim and hugged her. "give it time, Kim."

"What do I do?"

"be the friend he needs." Ann smiled "if he needs you be there."

Kim nodded. she smiled at her mother for her advice.


	2. Love and Fear

_**Authors Note: Sorry it took a while. Trying to get this story finished before posting (which Hopefully won't turn into another **__'Time after Time'__** or **__'Rally From Possible Earths'__**). I hope everyone had a great and safe Christmas Eve and a wonderful Christmas Morning. Since it's also the week of Hanukkah I would also like to wish you a Happy Hanukkah. I want to thank the new followers of not only me, but of the story as well.**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Cajunbear73: it was a different take for sure. Much different than I took with the last story, not the same outcome though. I didn't know how Kim would take the Eric news, Kirk being different and letting Ron share the fame. A Drunk Kim though was challenging to write. I wanted her to make a mistake and get some help from her father for a change rather than her mother.**_

_**I honestly think I'm getting better with the making Kim realize her feelings earlier rather than Retconning it mid-story. Hopefully this doesn't turn into a 10-chapter story when I wanted it to be 4-6 chapters.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Love and Trust**

Kim sat at the table at 9am, on a Sunday. She looked at the door waiting for Ron to come barging in. but nothing. Kim took out her Kimmunicator, no messages. She was missing him. she was.

Ron Came in at 10am. He smiled at Kim.

"So" Kim said, "how was it?"

"The convention?" he shrugged "it was…well…have you ever seen so many pictures with so much blood." Kim nodded "like that, but it was used as a way to tell a story not to scare the ever-loving crap out of you."

"Not…The convention." She took a sip of her coffee, "The…you know…"

"Oh…that…well…er…I…um…KP I…you told me you liked it when guys didn't brag to their buddies about…you know…things like that."

"Then Don't brag." She moved over, "just…tell me."

"well…it was…scary at first." He answered, "and then it got…better…but…I"

"you what?" Kim asked.

"I wasn't ready…" he shook his head "I mean, yeah it was…good and all but I always thought I would have been with someone I…you know…Love not…like."

"I see" Kim smiled at him, "so. I guess you and Tara are dating now."

"she calls it friends with benefits." Ron answered, "which means… I don't really know…I don't…want that…"

"so you're not…dating…but you're not…just friends?" Kim asked.

"I guess not." Ron answered. he exhaled "KP?"

"Hm?"

"when you…well when he was…you know…" he sighed "did you ever think maybe you could…fall for someone?"

Kim set her coffee down, she brushed the hair from her eyes and smiled "No." she shook her head "Ron Eric was…just a thing. A distraction. If anything he…was a liar built by Drakken. Kirk is…well…in a happy relationship with some girl." She shook her head "I've never been in love with anyone whose returned the feelings. I've like some, but not love."

"I'm not in love with Tara." Ron confessed "it's just…we both couldn't…I didn't… back off when we were making out and we just…"

"oh…" Kim blushed a bit "But you did like it…right?"

"I think so," he smiled "I mean…I'm not even sure how I feel about it…I looked it up…It's basically see one person while taking an interest in someone else…" he exhaled "I want a girlfriend. I want to fall in love."

"Hey…" she grabbed his hand "give it time. You'll get used to it. Pretty soon all the girls in school will be looking at you like the sexiest guy in school." Ron gave a small smile "Come on. You're my best friend. I know that deep down this is what you want."

He wanted her. to take her face and kiss those lips. To make those green eyes sparkle through the tears. But each thought that passed made him cherish what they have now. He wanted to kiss her again.

"yeah." he said, "maybe you're right."

"course I'm right." She smiled, "and by extension I get to be the best friend of the most sexiest guy in school. By popular opinion of course. So long as I can be your best friend."

"What if I never fall in love with her?" he asked, "what then."

"you need to be honest with her." Kim answered, "it wouldn't be fair to her."

"Thanks KP."

* * *

Tara couldn't stop bragging about Ron, Kim stood at her locker as she finished getting ready for practice. She blushed at every word Tara said, Jessica stood by Kim and scowled.

"still see him as a brother?" Kim asked.

"Just because now the entire squad wants a piece of him doesn't mean I need to look at him the same way."

"Jessica," Kim smiled "Ron doesn't have siblings. So you seeing him as an older brother and you treating him as such really makes him feel like he has something."

"he's got you."

"Barely" Kim walked away, ignoring Tara as Kim blushed "let's be fair though. Ron is my best friend. I've known him the longest. He can tell me the things he can't tell anyone else."

"So you two are still cool even after this?" Jessica asked.

"So _not_ the Drama."

"Kim, can I ask you something?" Jessica asked, the two cheerleaders took the floor.

"go ahead Jessica."

"is there another reason why you're not hanging around Tara?"

"how do you mean?"

"I mean you treat us all like we matter." Jessica said "even Bonnie and she's an All-American grade-A little word I cannot say at school. But you've been avoiding Tara at all costs."

"That's not true at all." Kim said calmly.

"Kim, you haven't said 3 words to her."

"I said 'Hi' to her." Kim defended.

"That's being polite." Jessica shook her head "I mean actual words to her. like how you and I are talking." She put her hands out "I mean it, you haven't spoken to Tara all day, she goes up to Ron, you take off or avoid it all together." Kim blushed, "are you in love with my brother?"

Kim looked at Jessica, without saying a word she smiled as the other cheerleaders came through.

"Life is so unfair." Bonnie said, "How the hell is stoppable even like that?"

"Believe me I was surprised too" Tara blushed.

"Okay girls," Kim said, "it's time for practice can we please not discuss Ron in such a way out of respect for him."

"oh we've already discussed plenty" Liz smiled.

"end of the year Routine, Girls." Kim stated, "stay focused."

The girls did their Routine, Ron came in and finished up with his Mad Dog bit, covering the girls in Mouth foam.

"I can't believe you slept with that." Bonnie shouted at Tara who was now feeling a little embarrassed. Kim Looked over to Ron, motioning for him to go to her.

"You Know, Bon-Bon." Ron walked over to Tara, "There's a select few out there who can do what I Do, and Tara is lucky enough to…uh…KP, word."

"'Associate'" Kim smiled helping.

"Associate with the Ron-Man outside of school."

"Senior year is coming up Next year. You want to keep embarrassing us like this. Fine. But you cause us to go down, don't come whining to me." Bonnie, followed by Marcella, Liz and Hope walked off. Jessica stayed with Tara, Kim and Ron.

"I actually have a few ideas for the end of the routine." Jessica smiled at Ron.

"Can't wait to hear 'em." Ron smiled. Tara folded her arms.

"you know, T." Kim walked up "there's nothing wrong with him being…Youthfully Exuberant."

"Big Words." Ron said.

"Basically…Hyperactive." Kim smiled "it's a good outlet for him. I've never seen him this happy. If he's gonna go out next year, he's going to go out with a flash." Tara blushed, "Not that kind of Flash."

"Don't give me any ideas, KP." Ron scowled "after the last thing I had your brothers help me with I'm not allowed back at that Amusement park."

"so you supercharged the Go-Kart." Kim said, "Big deal."

"you had to come get me."

"I didn't mind."

"I was in North Carolina."

"Still no big." Kim smiled, "so the summer of our freshman year was…eventful." Kim laughed, "you still lost your pants."

"In Arkansas." Tara gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"you're sweet." Tara walked off with Jessica. Kim and Ron stood there in the gym alone.

"still trying?" She asked.

"How can I be myself if I embarrass her?" Ron tossed the mask onto the bleachers.

"I think she'll appreciate you just being yourself." Kim smiled "I know I do."

"yeah Now." Ron huffed "there was a time I embarrassed you. I mean," he shook his head "I'm…kinda seeing someone right now and am in an…Adult relationship…"

"and you want to impress her." Kim folded her arms "Ron, I'm going to tell you something that I've never thought I'd tell you."

"what's that?"

"if Tara is too embarrassed by you, leave her," Kim smiled "if she doesn't want to come around, ditch her." Ron nodded, Kim walked off.

"I have hope you know." Kim turned back to see Ron "that…there's someone who will…embrace it all…and I'm…waiting for her." Kim smiled and walked over to Ron.

"Sometimes we're willing to wait a lifetime for them to appear." She smiled "and yet we're too blind to see it."

* * *

"Relax." Kim said, "it's JUST cream soda." Kim downed the cream soda.

"I wasn't freaking out." Ann Possible shot her daughter a look, "though it does imply something. I worry."

"What did I have to do?" Kim poured more soda. "get the whole god damn Middleton High Marching Band?"

"Language."

"Gosh Dang." Kim sighed "I pretty much am helping him keep the girl of his dreams wanting him and I'm stuck here, getting a sugar high from cream soda."

"Be better than being in Germany getting plastered." James came in with a cup of coffee.

"Pour you a glass dad?"

"None for me thank you." James smiled, "So…Boy trouble."

"Yes." Kim leaned back "helping him keep the girl of his dreams."

"well as someone who was a boy at one point. I'm sure he appreciates your support." He sat down next to her, "however." He took a sip of his coffee "He would appreciate you telling him how you feel."

"you don't sound to reassuring, Dad." Kim said.

"because you need to ask yourself." James touched his daughters' hand "Do you love him?"

"How can you ask me that?" Kim asked sadly "you were the one to help me realize I did."

"You can't be selfish by sabotaging his relationship. What would that make you?"

"A Bitch?" Kim asked.

"be there for him." James said calmly, "if he needs help, he'll have it."

"what if…"

"The sky turns to fire and your nose falls off?" James Smiled "what if your mother is cloned, I need to figure out which one is your mom and which one can get me into trouble."

"okay now I wish I were drunk." Kim sassed.

"My point is." James exhaled "if you have to wait decades for him, longer than you have already it will be worth it."

"Mom?" Kim looked to her mother, who shook her head.

"I have to agree with your father on this one, Honey." She smiled "he's…adjusting. But he has a point."

"great." Kim exhaled "so I have to wait…what? until they have their first big fight?"

"Que sera, sera." Her mother smiled at her.

"great." Kim scowled "I wait."

* * *

Kim and Ron studied for their finals. Ron barely passed his, but he passed.

"Guess who gets to see next school year with his 3 best girls." Ron shouted.

"Three?" Kim asked.

"My Best friend" Ron pointed to Kim, "The most bondiggity girlfriend I have." He Pulled in Tara, who smiled "and the most annoying little sister I know."

"I'm Telling Mom" Jessica smiled at the comment.

"Then I'll tell her you at the Cookie dough she was saving for the end of the year."

"if you do that, I'll tell her about that dirty magazine you hide under your bed."

Kim Laughed, Tara rubbed her eyes. Ron and Jessica laughed to themselves.

"you would think they're _actually_ brother and sister." Kim smiled.

"I thought he liked being an only child."

"it started when the tweebs were born." She answered, "he was actually jealous that I became a big sister, His parents didn't want any more kids until they were ready. I thought he grew out of it until Bonnie tried her little trick on the school which made Jessica feel lower."

"Yeah…" Tara frowned "she was…peeved." She shrugged "didn't get the whole genetics thing."

"Ron was crushed." Kim sat down, "he doesn't mind when Bonnie gets to him, but when it was used to make someone else feel like garbage, he rips his shirt off to reveal the 'R' on his chest and helps out."

* * *

Ron Stoppable stood at Jessica's door 2 years ago. a man in a white shirt came to the front door holding a can, he looked gruff and angry. "Hi." He said "is…Jessica home?" the man looked to the side, Ron caught a glimpse of her home life. Sister on the phone, Brother bullying her little brothers, Mother not showing an interest in the father and Jessica, of course, wanting to get away, but she came up to Ron.

"What do you want?" Jessica asked, her arms crossed.

"I came to see my little sis." Ron smiled, "care to hang?

Ron and Jessica found their way at Ron's house. it was close to dinner time.

"Mom, Dad. I brought a friend from school."

"Tell Kim to help with setting the table" Sarah's voice called out as she came out of the Kitchen, the look of shock on her face said everything when she saw Jessica, "Oh. Hi."

"Hi…um…I'm…uh…didn't expect to-"

"please, Join us." Sarah smiled.

The family and Jessica found themselves laughing.

"So…when he finally did it by himself, we just had to grab the camera." Sarah smiled "The video is still in the garage"

"oh my gosh." Jessica smiled.

"well…heh…I think it's time to go…"

"Oh Ronnie don't be Rude" Sarah smiled, "she's our guest." Sarah got up and took the plates "Alan honey can you help me in the kitchen."

"Sure thing." Alan got up and followed his wife "Ronald, be sure to tell her about the story of our last family vacation." He went into the kitchen.

"so…ever been to Wyoming?"

"your parents are awesome." Jessica smiled.

"well, they're not the Brady Bunch." He smiled.

"I like them" she smiled, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Freaking out." Jessica smiled "do you want to know something?"

"lips are sealed."

"my family life…well…sucks." Jessica sighed "Moms having an Affair with someone in Upperton. Dad works all hours he can, Brother is well…close to prison, little brother is pretty much having to be raised by me. And my sister is…well…can't make assumptions…"

"you worry?"

"right now, yeah." she shook her head "why do you think I always smile."

"so you're like All-might?" Jessica cocked a brow "you put a smile on your face to let people know that even if the world is dark there's still light. That's totally wicked. In a good way."

"you think so?"

"Look. Jessica." Ron smiled "take it from the Ol' Rondo. There's about, a handful of people in this world who can help those. Look at KP. She helps people all the time. But having someone bring light to people, that's what the world needs."

"I mean…I'm sorry for freaking out over that Rumor about us…being brother and sister."

"well you seemed tweaked about it." Ron smiled "I hate seeing someone who usually looks happy look down. You're genuine."

Ron walked Jessica home,

"So wait…she only spread that Rumor about you because you had blonde hair and freckles?" Ron laughed, Jessica nodded "Jeez, Louise. That's like saying someone who shares the same haircut and the same beard are cousins."

"Right?" Jessica laughed, "'Freckles and Blonde, how many other kids in school do you see like that. There's no coincidence. They're brother and sister. I'm sure of it.'" Jessica said Mocking Bonnie.

"That was Scary-Good." Ron smiled, "Do KP next."

"'I'm Kim Possible, I can do anything'"

"KP" Ron said playing along.

"'Ron we're in the middle of a chase here, the snackage can wait.'"

The two laughed, they kept laughing until they got to Jessica's house. when she got to the front door, she heard the yelling from her parents.

"This happen often?" Ron asked.

"we're placing bets." Jessica said, "I got 20 on him shooting her." Ron tried not to laugh.

Her father came from the front door, the two teens moved out of the way.

"You Cheat on me all the time with the guys in Upperton, how much did I give up for you again?" Her father yelled.

"Yeah leave." Her mother called out "it's what you're good at."

"only because you're always out fucking whoever is willing to pay for your meal." Her father called out "20 years…that's what I gave up. I gave up…20 years for you…and what am I doing? Working in a damn factory…while you act like an ungrateful little bitch over what? the fact that I wanted to further myself? Be better for you?" he shook his head "I'll get my stuff this weekend."

"Daddy…"

"it's fine Pumpkin," her father smiled at her "you Kids will still see me." He smiled at Ron, "Thank you." Jessica's father walked off, her mother walked back into the house. Jessica went up to the porch. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Ron." she leaned against the doorway "Can I…actually take Bonnies Rumor to heart?"

"The Big sibling thing?" he asked, Jessica smiled and nodded.

"I wouldn't mind having an older brother like you." she smiled "and…Thanks for being the light."

* * *

"Her parents divorced, and he actually bettered her life." Tara smiled, "I've never seen her family do better."

"Ron got a little sister and She had a second family." Kim smiled.

The two watched their friends laugh and fight playfully like siblings.

* * *

Tara, Jessica, Ron and Kim spent their summer together. Kim's and Ron's designated Friday nights were a given. Tara, Now being Ron's girlfriend, spent the entire time worried. Throughout the summer she started to see how Kim looked at Ron. She started to get jealous.

"There's nothing going on with us." Kim said.

"Then why do you look at him like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you…I don't know…like I should worry."

"Tara." She smiled "there's nothing going on with us."

"forgive me if I don't believe you." Tara folded her arms "I'm going to be brutally honest with you, Kim. You had your chance. You refused to take it. I didn't. you want him, you'll have to fight me for him."

"Tara." Kim smiled "I'm here for him. he's there for me. No questions asked. And I'm here for you two."

"I stand by it." Tara sighed "You're not woman enough to take him."

"I have…no intention of taking him." she smiled "you have no worry."

* * *

"I feel like the other woman in a country song." Kim rested her head on the table.

"always loved those songs." James smiled, "so you got the threat?"

"she pretty much said 'You're not woman enough to take My man'" she growled "and can I please stop making music things before I need to call grandma and ask her who sings it."

"this isn't easy for you is it?" James frowned at his daughter.

"I have at least 12 Friday nights to spend with him." she shrugged "she gets him almost every time she flashes that smile of hers and…and" she growled "I hate being a woman in love."

"it's the only thing that separates us, Kimmy-Cub." James raised an eyebrow "if this were one of your shows, I'd be making something to eat."

"does being in love with someone who doesn't want you get easy?"

"I wish I can answer that."

* * *

Kim made the decision to have Tara go with them on missions. While Tara protested that Cheerleading didn't have a valid use for Crime fighting, Kim of course insisted.

"Just throw a punch and Kick," Kim suggested.

"and watch the pants." Ron chimed in "I mean you don't want them to fall to the ground mid-battle."

Ron turned around, Kim and Tara blushed. The way Ron saw it, it was great to have back-up. an extra hand, a secondary distraction to make the mission go faster. But he didn't want to endanger Tara. Tara came along because she didn't trust Ron alone with Kim. Kim brought her along in hopes to mend things with Tara.

Kim would lead things in the field. The two of them would back her up, this caused problems.

"She's been doing this a lot longer." Ron said, "you just started with us."

"and what? you expect me to just follow orders."

"When we're out in the field with her. she's in charge" Ron pointed to Kim, "when we're…uh…well…alone…you can take lead."

"Ron." Kim interjected, "maybe you should dial down the tone."

"Point is, she knows what she's doing." Ron placed a hand on her shoulder "Please? Just listen? I don't want either of us to get hurt." Tara glared at Kim, Kim looked at her sadly.

* * *

Jessica looked at Kim. her arms resting on the Stoppable table.

"okay…why are we here instead of your dads?"

"To give you time to talk." Jessica smiled "I may have known Tara the longest but come on. I'm a sister first."

"Ron…" she exhaled "isn't being a good boyfriend in the field with her."

"and you want him to focus on Tara."

"I want Tara to see that there's nothing with us."

"When you want there to be." Jessica smirked, "you know Ron more than we do, Possible."

"and yet I can't tell him how I feel."

"want my advice?"

"as always."

"Don't tell him," she shook her head "if you were to, he'd get confused on how to feel with who to feel it for."

"and the last thing we need is a confused Ron."

"she doesn't trust you…you know that right?"

"yeah." Kim nodded "I do."

* * *

While Kim and Ron have been in sync with each other it took Tara a while to feel the same flow. Kim would take main priority for Tara. Ron, of course, would step up his style. Tara started to trust Kim when her doubts towards Ron were vocal. Though Kim's face told the other story.

Tara Knew. Kim was in love with Ron. There was nothing Tara could do. As much as she was starting to feel that way towards him, she felt uncomfortable by the way Kim looked at him while he wasn't looking.

It was only a matter of time when Tara would need to say goodbye.

* * *

_**End Authors Note: Taking advantage of the Read Aloud on this. Sounds good and less confusing. Lastly yesterday and the day before I read through **__"Rally from Possible Earths"__** so there's a chance I'll be updating it to fit this style of writing. Until then, see you all next time.**_


	3. Doctors and Companions

_**Authors Note: I hope everyone had a safe and wonderful Holiday. I think we're about half way through Hanukkah right now so Shalom to any and all readers who are Jewish who are reading this. Happy Boxing Day to those in the United Kingdom, and I forgot to wish a Joyous Kwanza to those who celebrate those important Holidays. Mine was…well full of Writing and Superheroes (Caught up on Young Justice).**_

_**Cajunbear73: yeah Ron is oblivious to Kim's feelings for him since Ron spent most of his life being called a loser by the likes of Bonnie and thinking he was a loser until he stepped up at Wannaweep which was what got Tara to fall for him in the first place.**_

_**I should say, No. I do NOT own Kim Possible or it's respective Characters. While the Sibling-Relationship between Ron and Jessica is not Canon, it is a premise I continue to use in these stories. (**__'Things we Do not see'__**, **__'The Greatest Man I Ever Knew'__** and this one).**_

_**To those wondering, Yes, the other stories will be back up here in the Days to come. **_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Doctors and Companions…**

The Middleton High Seniors were ready for their final year.

Bonnie being herself, decided to take the reins on Tara's relationship.

"I thought you'd come to your senses by now, Tara." Bonnie said.

"well he pleases me in ways I never thought" Tara blushed.

"well how are you going to break it to stoppable there?"

"how do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Heh-lo. Senior, Cheerleader. You're about as outdated as possible choice of clothes."

"HEY!" Kim shouted, "Don't bring me into this little squabble."

"Tara, you are a cheerleader. You are a senior. You need to set an example by dating a jock and send this loser to the side."

"She doesn't need to date a Jock, B."

"Not everyone will, K." Bonnie smirked "but if she wants to set an example she will." Bonnie was out of sight. Tara had already gone off to her first class after giving Ron a kiss.

Kim growled.

* * *

Kim Tossed the Battlesuit to Ron, "Put this on." She ordered.

"why?"

"you want to Keep Tara, don't you?" Kim asked, "Tara's not like me, she'll let what Bonnie says get to her."

"okay…" Ron held up the battle suit "but what is this for?"

"you pretty much got crushed out there earlier." Kim smirked, "we are going to put Bonnie in her place and help you impress that cute little blonde girlfriend of yours."

"KP…" Ron said, "Don't you think the whole…cheating thing is a little…extreme?"

"Not Cheat…" Kim said "Just…Secret help."

"yeaaah…sounds a lot like cheating." Ron shrugged "listen. I tried and I tried. Maybe I'm not cut out for football." Ron smiled "I'll just continue being the mascot and see where this relationship goes."

"at least try again." She smiled "Colleges will look at this sort of stuff."

"If I do this." He stood up "and I make it. You keep this secret."

"I'll take it to the grave." She smiled at him.

* * *

Ron stepped out onto the field. Barkin shouted at Ron who only smirked.

"How much Punishment can you take, Stoppable."

"That was yesterday." Ron smiled "Today is different."

"well it's your funeral."

From the sidelines, Tara and Kim watch Ron about the endure the punishment. Ron dodges all the other athletes. Kim is smiling as she keeps the secret about Ron. Ron made it to the goal unhurt. Tara ran out onto the field for the sole purpose to embrace Ron. She gave him a Kiss as Kim gave a small smile.'

Barkin gave him the position of Running-Back. Kim went up to Ron and smiled.

"didn't want to risk the suit malfunctioning?" Kim smiled, "you know that thing enhances abilities."

Ron smiled, he looked around and made sure everyone was gone. He lifted his sleeve to reveal the garment underneath, Kim smiled.

"it wouldn't have been right." Ron said "Secret-Helping wasn't the way to do this."

"you made the team on your own." Kim kept smiling, "you actually did it."

"yeah." he nodded "I did."

"what made you change your mind?"

"I realized…I would have done it if I felt like a relationship, I cared about was on the line."

"wait…" Kim got closer "you don't…care about Tara?"

"I care about her." he shrugged "but I don't know if a relationship with her is something I can live without."

"what would have made you wear it?"

"if it was someone, I can't see my life without." Ron looked down at his helmet "let's face it KP…this relationship with her and I is more of a struggle than it is easy."

"but you want this relationship." Kim smiled, "Don't you?"

"I…need to figure out how I feel…" he frowned "but…I can't force myself to love her." he walked off "Tonight, Right? Nacos? I'm buying."

"can't wait."

* * *

"And the Middleton High, Homecoming King Is." Barkin looked down at the paper, "Ron Stoppable." Ron Hugged Tara and high-fived Kim. he stepped up to receive his crown. "and the Middleton High Homecoming Queen is, Kim Possible."

Kim stood there in shock. Tara glared at the young woman, Kim looked at Tara who now had her arms folded. Kim walked over to Ron Rieger who was working the system and demanded a recount, Ron Stoppable followed behind her for the same. But there was no mistake. Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible were in face Homecoming King and Queen.

The Two had fun around Middleton. Kim wouldn't let Tara leave Ron.

"I know what you're trying to do." Tara folded her arms as she watched Ron give Balloon crowns to the young children at the community center.

"is it working?"

"Barely." Tara hung her head, "look. I've liked Ron for a long time. Even with Mankey." She looked at Kim "you've known him longer, so I don't know what is between you two now. But you look at him like he…why now?"

"does it matter?" she asked, "he chose you." She put on a smile, "you've done… something before I could, Tara." She kept smiling "I'm sorry you weren't given this title, but if it were you, I would have backed off from these moments."

"you really mean that?" Tara asked. Kim nodded and took off her crown.

"Here…Screw policies." Kim smiled, "he should have his girlfriend be his queen. Not his best friend." Tara put the crown on her head, gave Kim a hug and walked off to Ron. Kim walked away, tears in her eyes and went home.

* * *

Her neck was killing her, she hadn't moved from the position on the Sofa in over 3 days. Her Father had to come in.

"What're we watching?" James asked.

"Doctor Who." Kim answered "Wade Set me up with the newer series. I need to say this is better than going to any dance."

"_Who_'s your favorite?" James chuckled to himself.

"none of them." She got up "They all remind me of Ron...But Ron is stranger than they are." She reached for her hot cocoa on the table, "and yet I find myself watching and watching and watching. Episode after Episode…Tear after Tear…and the not going anywhere near a baking Wisk or a toilet plunger…I haven't slept in days and I almost changed my ringtone to the Tardis sound."

"have you watched the older series?"

"Not yet." She folded her arms "he'd even enjoy the wardrobe. It's terrible. Horrid. Who'd wear sneakers with a Suit? Only he would. But he pulls it off."

"he does strike me as this type."

"I spent my Friday night watching Doctor Who. My Saturday watching the regeneration and now my Sunday almost watching him make the biggest mistake of his life, JUST TELL HER YOU LOVE HER YOU HAVE TIME DON'T PLAY IT OUT!" she sat back, "she needs to hear you say it, don't have it just go on, say it. Those three words. 'I. Love. you'. Just say it. I. Love. You."

"I see what this is about."

"Me missing Ron because I know he'd be here suffering with me. While he's out there with the blonde of his dreams I get to spend the night and weekend with 2 different men being the same guy." She huffed "and yet I don't get my loveable goofball with that goofy smile, Messed up hair and those freckles." She looked at her father "if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have figured out how I felt and what wanted. So I have to wait. Give me one good example of someone who was willing to wait."

Her father got up, took her mug and smiled "you should look up Rory Williams." He smiled "I'll make you some more cocoa."

Kim Did so. She smiled. She'd wait for him.

* * *

Ron became a much older brother when his family adopted a little girl. With the help of his friends Ron was able to Adjust. With Kim, Hana couldn't stop laughing, Jessica she couldn't stop climbing all over her. Tara she was crying constantly.

"She doesn't like me." Tara said, "The little cutie doesn't like me."

"give her time." Kim said, "she'll get used to you." She looked at Tara "you plan to be in Ron's life for a long time."

"She seems fine to me" Jessica Tickled Hana's belly. Tara looked at Hana who glared at her.

Ron and Tara both seemed iffy about Hana. While Tara had a hard time with getting Hana to like her, the main concern to Ron was who was she. While on a Recon mission with Kim, The Self-destruct sequence became active, and Ron did nothing with it. Kim and Tara both blamed Ron for initiating the self-destruct sequence. Kim was sure it was Ron, Tara blamed Ron for almost getting themselves Killed.  
It wasn't until Later when the Three of them discovered Hana was a secret Ninja Baby whose destiny was that to fight a Monkey God called the Yono. This is where Tara met Yori.

"So…how do you know…Ron?" Tara asked.

"Stoppable-San and I share a bond of Honor."

"o…k…. that doesn't answer my question."

"Long story short secret I had to keep" Ron rubbed the back of his neck.

"Permission was given to Kim Possible." Yori smiled "but we must assure that Stoppable-San can help little Han achieve her destiny."

"She's a little girl" Tara argued, "The only thing she should be destined to do is get a diaper change and eventually learn to walk."

"it is written that little Hana must battle the monkey god."

"Show me" Tara ordered "she's a little girl. Her main focus is learning to potty train and say her first word. Not battle some mystical monkey god."

"Tara." Kim stepped up "we've…dealt with stuff like this before."

"well not exactly stuff like this but…" Ron corrected, "but it's the same DLC. Mystical monkey power, Monkey Fist."

"I can't believe you two are so…chill about this." Tara folded her arms "this is your little sister, Ron."

"are they always like this?" Yori asked.

"more now than they have been before." Kim answered.

"you can't have her fight some…Mystical Monkey God because she's destined to do so." Hana started crying, Ron calmed her down.

"hey, it's fine." Hana calmed down, she hugged Ron and clung to his shirt.

As the Night went on, Ron witnessed his friends turn to stone, Master Sensei was the first, Tara followed and the woman he loved soon followed. He shouted her name, but it was already too late, Kim was turned to stone. As Kim fell to the ground, he caressed her face. A tear hit her cheek as he glared at Monkey Fist, who came right over to Hana.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ron barked, Hana jumped out of the villain's clutches and onto the ground, the Monkey Ninjas attacked Ron, knocking him onto the ground only for the DVD player to start playing the flippies. Hana dodged every attack from Monkey fist and the Yono. The Monkeys Turned to Stone as the light hit them.

The Yono and Monkey Fist lost to Hana. Monkey fist turned to stone, The Yono Disappeared and everyone turned back to normal. Tara embraced Ron, Kim smiled.

* * *

Ron walked through the House of Kim Possible.

"Guess who got Freedom from the FWBGF and gets to have a night to the most Bondiggity best friend that a dude, like myself could ask for and—Are you watching Doctor Who?" Kim Nodded, Ron got onto the sofa "What episode are we on?"

"he just admitted he was called the 'Face of Boe'"

They continued watching Doctor Who. Ron didn't leave Kim until she was getting too tired to stay up. But Kim got her shoes on and walked her home.

"Pause. Best one so far tonight was when he basically said he needed a friend." Kim said, "Admittance from the Face of Boe, The Christmas special, though Subtle, the one I think was good, and the 3 after that. All brilliant, but when he said he needed a friend, Fantastic" Kim smiled.

"Unpause. Yes, when I can agree that he needs friend I do think Fires of Pompei had the best 'Save one.'"

"we could have watched further if I didn't get tired."

"well your taking a long while to catch up."

"Ron…" she smiled "I hardly get time with you to myself now." She smiled "I mean…when was the last time I spent time with you."

"beside Dublin and the tree house?"

"Can we never speak of Dublin again until we're 21?" Kim moved the hair from her face.

"deal."

"but seriously."

"you've been encouraging me to spend time with Tara." He defended "I can't help it if I listen to you."

"Well I miss my Ron nights."

"it's only been a few months since Prom-ended, KP."

"yeah and a few months since you started sleeping with Tara." Kim hung her head "don't get me wrong. I'm glad one of us has a Friday night date." She smiled "but I just miss my buddy."

"just…your buddy?"

"my best friend." She smiled "My Doctor."

"oh…" he smiled "well…I'll try making it a usual night for us."

"I'll be there." they walked up to Ron's porch. "if anything, I think we have a lot more to look forward to this year."

"like college and moving on?" Ron asked.

"no." Kim smiled "I have no intention of leaving."

"KP you could go to the Stars if you wanted to." He smiled "okay bad choice of words when it comes down to it…" Ron lowered his arms "but still you can go and do anything."

"yeah I know." She smiled, "but I want to do it with you." She looked up and yawned "well…time for bed." She smiled "I should get home. You take care." Ron opened the door to see Kim standing outside "I'm just heading home now Mrs. S."

"Ronnie can you go upstairs?" she looked at Kim, "I need to speak with Kimberly."

"Sure." Ron went upstairs, "see you tomorrow, KP." He walked upstairs and Kim smiled. Sarah Stoppable went outside.

"you know, a woman can tell when someone loves her son." She smiled, "you've been smiling at him a lot in these last few months to the point to where you don't want to watch him to go away."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Stoppable." Kim hung her head down, "but I can't help it."

"I think you're doing the right thing." Sarah frowned "you're acting like an adult by not trying to steal him away from that…Tara girl."

"There's nothing wrong with Tara ma'am." She exhaled "if I have to wait 2000-years than I'll do it." Kim turned and walked off with her arms folded.

"Kimberly." Sarah called out, Kim Stopped. "Alan and I don't hate you." Kim smiled.

* * *

"Okay…Best friend to girlfriend recon mission." Kim smiled, "she likes Rabbits, light blue and has an allergy to nuts." She looked at Ron and glared "DON'T e-ven." She exhaled "let's see…hates tomatoes unless they're diced and is currently on a diet."

"so a salad bar." Ron fell backward onto the bed.

"that has tomatoes." Kim smiled, "look it's only Valentine's day. What's the damage?"

"The Damage is that I don't want Valentine's day to be the day where I become single again."

"well if the damage becomes done you can come right on over and watch the next Doctor Who Episode." She smiled. "all the girls have dates, I have a Doctor's Appointment."

"let's see…" he held out a hand "date with a cute cheerleader who has it almost bad for the Ron-Man." He held up another hand "or a dude with bad fashion sense and a bow-tie."

"Bow-Ties are _Cool_." Smiled.

"tell you what." Ron got up, "after our little…well date and whatever else she has in mind,"

"Sex" she smiled.

"I will head over in time to…" he took out his phone, "let's see…we left off on…I'll be back before the Pandorica opens."

"promise?"

"and if I'm not" he smiled "you can pause it."

"alright" she nodded with a smile, "I'll see you when the Pandorica opens."

* * *

Ron walked into school with a giant blue rabbit and a box of milk chocolate.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tara." He peeked out from the stuffed Rabbit to see her smile.

"and what have we here?" she asked closing her locker.

"I think they call this Grandstanding." He moved the arms on the rabbit "Well yew be mai Vawentine?"

Tara smiled and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek.

"you're still not used to this aren't you?"

"pretty much." He smiled "I had some help."

"oh?" she took the Rabbit.

He took out the chocolates "and all the ones with nuts are gone…I ate most of them…but milk chocolate. Your favorite." She smiled.

"And let me guess." She smiled "you had some help from a friend."

"The best friend." He bowed "and the reason why I did _Not_ screw up. Rondo do good?"

"Rondo do good" she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "you did wonderful."

* * *

"What's the sitch, Tara?"

"I have a question." Tara asked as Kim slid on her cheerleader top, "it's…personal."

"go ahead."

"you meant what you said about Ron and not having anything there…" Kim nodded, she put her hair back in a ponytail. "and yet…you…look at him in such a way that…I don't think he and I will last more than a decade."

"Tara I…"

"Kim. listen…" she exhaled "Ron is sweet. But…I know that I can't have him in my life without having you in my life. and I don't trust you about as much as I can throw you."

"actually-"

"you know what I mean." Tara exhaled "I swear, you two. Look. Ron is…sweet. And before I realized a bout you…I was all in. look…I don't want a feud with you."

"And I don't want one with you." Kim smiled, "Tara…I do…love him. but he didn't choose me. So I'm helping him with you."

Tara stayed silent but then spoke up.

"you know…he hasn't even told me that yet." She exhaled "I'm waiting for him to say it. It's been 8 months, Kim. 8 months. And he hasn't told me he loves me."

"Tara…"

"Please, Take this to heart. If this ends. I want it to be on my terms. Our terms. Not yours." She smiled, "I want you to promise that you'll only help him, not…you know…seduce him."

"You have my word."

* * *

Jessica and Tara looked around Middleton as the Lowardians attacked. Their first priorities were their families.

Jessica looked at her siblings who were with their father. her mother, in a hotel room in Upperton. Jessica asked for a favor from Wade. Since the Divorce, Jessica and her siblings spent all their time with their father, who was taking night classes at the community college. The Stoppable family would bring over a meal on nights when he had class. Jessica's older brother became a paramedic to seek redemption for his torture of his littler siblings. Jessica ran off to Utah and came home changed. Happier, she sought forgiveness from her siblings as well. Her mother was forced to give the house to her ex-husband. Jessica's family got used to seeing Ron who was willing to help them all out.  
The Hotel her mother was staying at was destroyed by the Lowardians, Jessica's mother was found wounded next to the dead body of her date.

Tara searched for Ron. Her search led her to follow a blue light in the sky. She smiled as she ran towards it, her smile would soon fade when he witnessed Ron Stoppable embrace the crying redhead in the torn Graduation attire. Kim Possible embraced Ron Stoppable as if her life depended on it. Tara simply walked away.

* * *

It has been over a year since they got together. Not a single 'I Love you'. And there he was embracing Kim as he had never embraced Tara. His heart never raced as it did when he was with Tara. He had thought about her when they were together, but she wasn't the first or the last thing on his mind when he went to sleep. He was in love with Kim, but Tara showed an interest and he didn't want to treat Kim like she was on the rebound. But his depression deepened as the relationship went on.

Ron Stoppable was a man of Honor. Kim knew this so she backed away willingly, Tara expected more from the two of them. Ron had given his all but never felt like he was worthy of it. And Tara, while getting to have Ron be her first and vice versa, felt like he wasn't fully in the relationship for the long-haul.

Kim knew it wasn't just a crush or fake love when she embraced Ron. She felt like her life was going to end, in the clutches of Warhok she hadn't gotten her affairs in order. She never got to see the Tweeb's Next invention, never got to have those late-night-Twenty-first-Birthday Mom talks, or even go to the next Rocket Boosters Meeting as a tour guide. But more importantly, she wasn't going to look into those brown eyes of that big eared Goofball she fell in love with when she was still doing '_Circle-Circle, Dot-Dot_'. Ron, he was going to get himself Killed, fighting the two Marvel Rejects alone, 9 feet Tall while he was a generous almost 6 feet.

What the hell was it she witnessed? Cries of Monkeys, a blue light, did one of his teachers pull a master Yoda? Ron Killed them, threw them into their own ship, saving the day, saving her. helping her up. she embraced him when he did, the tears hitting his space suit.

* * *

Kim walked with Ron to Tara's, Diplomas in hand.

"Kiss her." Kim smiled, "she needs to know you're okay."

"and what about you?"

"My house was destroyed." Kim frowned "I need to spend it with my family."

"KP" Ron smiled, "when I'm done here…"

"No." she smiled "you deserve…to get the girl again." She gave him a nudge, "Go." Ron watched as Tara came out of her house, she folded her arms at Ron and Kim. Ron walked over to her. "Run you Cleaver Boy." She said out of ear shot, "And Remember Me."

* * *

The Stoppables decided to take up the Possible Family. Kim walked into the house with a smile on her face.

"what's wrong?" Ann asked, Sarah came out and looked worried.

"I need to stop self-sabotaging myself that's what I need to do." She shook her head, she looked at Sarah Stoppable who had her arms folded, "looks like you'll be watching the bottle break sooner than you thought, Mrs. S."

"Let's Hope not." Sarah smirked "I'd rather he date a redhead with those piercing green eyes."

Kim blushed,

"well," she calmed herself, "I'll probably never have that option." She exhaled "where am I sleeping?"

"Guest Room." Sarah smiled, "you need time to yourself."

"I just need the BBC and my Tardis sweater" she wiped a tear away, "And My…Doctor."

"I'll be right here, Sweetie." Ann smiled, Kim shook her head "your father?"

"No." she brushed the hair away from her face.

* * *

Kim sat on the bed in the Stoppable guest Room, drowning out the noise from outside. She spent 3 days after Graduation in the room. Avoiding the press. The BBC wasn't playing _Doctor Who,_ so she took the time to reflect on the year that past. Her struggle with Tara and Ron being her best friend and being in love with him.

She cried to herself as the posts of Ron and Tara came on her Kimmunicator.

Ron spent the 3 days with Tara. The sheets seeing better days. Ron was exhausted. Tara smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"feel better?"

"I might need a minute." He smiled "or something with electrolytes."

"nothing from Kim."

"she told me to be here with you."

"Ron," Tara said "her house was destroyed, and she almost died. And you've spent…what? 3 days here having sex with me."

"KP thought—"

"'KP' that's all you can say." she exhaled getting up out of bed "Ron. Do you even love _me_?"

"don't ask me that…"

"Ron."

"Tara."

"I hear how you say her initials." She shook her head "I hear how you talk about her. and more importantly…I saw how you held her when those aliens attacked."

"you saw?"

"you never held me like that…not even when I turned to stone and you…" she wiped a tear away "Ron…is this goodbye?"

"don't make me answer that…" Ron to up, Tara started getting dressed.

"I think you just did."

"we can get counseling." Ron said "we can…I mean…"

"Ron." She fastened her bra "what good will that do?"

"it can help us explore what we want and what we don't want…"

"Ron…"

"Tara. Please. I want to make this work, with you."

"but you don't love me." She smiled "not how you love her." she sat on the bed "you love her more than you love me." Ron started to get dressed "I mean…you kissed her in Dublin last year. You stayed with her all night. You took care of her."

"I took care of you when you were sick 3 months ago." Ron defended.

"Barely." She said "can you make a decision for yourself? Get help from someone who is not her?"

Ron stayed silent. The Interrogation was making him sweat.

"Why have sex with me still when you think about her?"

"can you stop asking me these questions…" Ron asked, "please…can we just get the help we BOTH need to make this work?" Tara looked at him "I promise, Kim won't be involved."

"you and me?" she looked down "No Kim?"

"No Kim" he softened.

"alright. Deal." She smiled "I do love you, Ron."

"and I…uh…you know…um…"

"we'll get there."

* * *

The house was finished, Kim had a home to come home to for the holidays. The two best friends said their goodbyes to their parents.

"we'll just be on the other side of town." Kim assured her parents.

"and I'll be on the opposite side." Ron smiled "right by the Upperton/Middleton city limits. actually."

"Jessica and I will be just 5 minutes away." She smiled.

"you guys need anything you let us know," Ann smiled at her daughter, Sarah gave Jessica a hug. Ron held Tara's hand and Kim looked at the two of them.

Tara turned her head away from Ron sadly.

* * *

_**End Authors Note: In this chapter I wanted Kim to have a sort of Fandom to be a part of and enjoy. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC.**_


	4. Breaking Up And Dating

_**Authors Note: Hey everyone this is Leon. I wanted to let everyone know of the status on the following stories. This story will conclude after chapter 6. I got the next chapter written out but not sure how I want to end it. **__"Time After Time" __**is stuck on a part which I have no idea how to end the chapter. who knows, might be an on-going story. **__"Things We Do Not See" __**is the same ol' Sitch with not knowing how to end the Valentines Day Chapter since, in that one, Ron is digging himself a hole he's trying to get out of (Spoilers). And unless the Plot-Bunny I have won't stop giving me the look of the certain fanfiction, then there's a slight chance **__"Rally From Possible Earths"__** May not even finish until I can figure out how to write another certain part**__._

_**Review Time, My Favorite;**_

_**Cajunbear73: I would have to check some of them out**__, __**I count 8. Also everything you said about Tara and every other woman surrounding Ron, is right on the nose. From the Yono Battle to the Lowardians, everything was right on the nose.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Breaking up and Dating **

It took Ron and Tara 3 and a half years to realize they needed to break up. after too many counseling sessions with various experts it always led to the same question.

"Do you two love each other?" Tara would frown at the question. Ron would stumble across his words.

"I love… things about her." he'd answer "I mean she was my first…everything. Kiss, Time, Girlfriend. And I'm…well…we've stuck it out for" he'd insert the year and month.

"but do you _Love _her." the two lovers would get up and leave, they'd both go back to one of their places and sit there in silence. They would get a call from Kim about a mission.

* * *

Kim hadn't been on a date since her Junior Prom. if anything she spent her Senior prom night at the punch bowl watching Ron and Tara dance. She hadn't been on a date or in a relationship in the years that past. But she watched in pain as her best friend and his girlfriend were struggling. Ron focused on the mission, Tara would ignore Ron completely. Ron would take the needed steps to help her out which caused Tara to bark back.

When the two girls turned 21 they started to go out after missions.

"been…what? years since we started dating?"

"Told me you wanted to be FWB's."

"I did." She exhaled "but I honestly thought I'd just get the hot sex and he'd be done with me."

"I bet." Kim sat down.

"look…" she exhaled "I'm…tweaked about how close you two are."

"Still?" she cocked a brow.

"why Ron?" she said "why do you have to love MY boyfriend. Don't you think I've had enough of picking up your leftovers?"

"Leftovers?"

"Josh Mankey. Ron Stoppable."

"one: Ron is not my leftover." Kim defended, "and I told you, you took a chance with him."

"Kim." she looked at her "Do you have any idea how it feels? To have someone talk about you in such a way that…you feel like you're not good enough?"

"Yes. I Do." Kim answered, she held her hand up with two fingers "all those times he talks about you. How he worries that you two are going to break up after every fight."

"did you sleep with him?"

"What?"

"Did you. Sleep with My boyfriend."

"No…" Kim answered sadly "I've kept my word to you, Tara."

"he doesn't love me." The drink was set down in front of her "every appointment he brings up the things he likes but it's never…things he loves."

"and you think this is the end for you two?"

"you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"I want to see Ron happy." She smiled, she looked at the screen with song lyrics coming up.

"No. I don't sing." Tara smirked.

Two beers later The two girls were standing in front of screen singing 'Does he Love you.'. Tara stood up there and sang Dolly Parton's "Jolene."

* * *

In year One after Graduation, Ron and Tara tried to make their relationship work. The intimacy died out. Where it was every date it became every other week followed by every other month. but with every night of passion came arguments. Those would be brought up at the appointments. Ron would go to Kim and Tara would call Jessica.

Jessica came out to her friends and family. Her friends showed their support, her mother didn't take it so well. Her dad sat there in shocks.

"I'm not threatening a girl with a shotgun if she breaks your heart" he joked, she laughed.

A week later she was in the south on a vacation with her girlfriend. She ended up in bed with her brother. Her father did not react well.

"OH COME ON!" he screamed "I was about to put in a good word to you with one of my classmates. Now I gotta worry about shooting someone."

Jessica smacked her face.

When she told Ron what happened he had to laugh.

"That's a first if I heard one." He kept laughing. Jessica had to laugh.

"so I guess I'm Bi." She smiled.

"Nothing wrong with that." The two Siblings clinked their glasses together."

Her Father Remarried close to 3 months at the end of the year.

Ron went to the wedding with Tara, who didn't hear wedding bells in their future, that was brought up at the next appointment.

"Wedding bells?" Kim Asked, "you know I would just be there."

"yeah, well…Mom has been a little…Hostile towards Tara."

"she'll come around" Kim smirked.

* * *

In year Two Sarah Stoppable didn't come around.

Jessica's new stepmom tried but it wasn't working. It was Jessica, at the urging of Ron, to help make it work. The two ended up going shopping. Her father was just happy to see his daughter get along with his wife.

Tara and Ron tried going on a vacation together in hopes to get the spark back into the relationship, while it lasted a full week the two seemed to enjoy the vacation more but came back more distant then they were before they left.

* * *

In year 3, Kim and Tara went to a Bar, they sang Karaoke where the bar patrons started calling Kim 'Jolene'. Kim took Tara home and put her to bed where Ron was waiting after getting the message. Ron stayed with Tara all night to make sure she didn't do anything she'd regret.

About 3 months later, a new guy started, he was Ron's polar opposite. He gave Tara an ear to listen and a smile. Tara couldn't help but blush only for her to tell him she had a boyfriend. This was brought up at the next appointment.

Ron and Tara spent the entire night on Ron's sofa.

"do you love him?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Tara answered, "when was the last time I felt this way for anyone?"

"Junior prom."

"I can't breathe. I can't think. I can't eat. And…I dream of him." she looked at him "is this how you feel for Kim?"

"…Don't make me answer that…"

"please…I need to know."

"Yes okay." He said, "That's how I feel for Kim."

"Why did you have sex with me and date me?"

"cause I've never…felt that way for someone and never had anyone see me like that…do you know how many worries I have? If we break up, where I'd be, where you'd be, how you'd treat me, how you'd feel? I don't want to be the cause of you being…I don't know…miserable."

"it's been how long Ron?" Tara asked "5 years since we started dating?" she looked down "I've tried being the best girlfriend I can be to you." She smiled "I guess it was just a schoolgirl crush."

"So…what do we do?"

Tara shrugged "how bout we break up in January." She frowned "start over."

"As in…"

"We break up." she smiled "you were the best, but you don't love me."

They held each other that night. There were no tears, no hostile feelings. Ron was silent. Tara left Ron's apartment an hour later. She was tired, and the sky was starting to get cloudy. Ron left about a half hour after she left.

* * *

Kim Possible sat on her sofa listening to a song from her Playlist when a knock came from her door. It was raining, hard. The only light she had was on the other side of the room while the Lightning struck outside.

"Who'd be this crazy to…" She got up to the door and answered it, "Oh…Ron you're…"

"Tara and I are breaking up." Ron said softly. Kim moved out of the way and let Ron walk in.

The next song came on…

The whole sky opens up  
And it rains down on my head  
I show up at your door  
Beat down and soaking wet  
I know you'll open up  
And let me waltz right in  
My come whatever  
Unfair weather friend

Kim looked at her best friend of over 16 years sitting on the sofa. She turned the music down as Ron rested his head back.

"you gonna be okay?" she asked, Ron shook his head no.

If I find myself out lost  
On a lonely Friday night  
The songs aren't hitting home  
And the whiskey don't taste right  
A few numbers on the phone  
And you're on the other end  
My come whatever  
Unfair weather friend

"I Keep feeling like I used her all this time…" he shook his head "5 years with the same girl, lots of sex and I…never once told her I loved her." Kim sat next to him

I might wind up  
Stuck out  
On some old  
Forgotten highway  
But somehow you show up  
And sure enough  
Be going my way

You're always there  
Right where you've always been

"She probably feels like a little slut now…" Ron exhaled "and I'm the one who turned her into one all because I didn't want to lose a girlfriend." Kim listened to her friend.

My come whatever  
Unfair weather friend

I don't have to wonder  
Where'll you be if I should need you  
All I have to do  
Is close my eyes and I can see you  
Always there  
Right where you've always been

"And now I have a disgruntled soon to be ex who will probably blame me for her relationships not working." Kim shook her head as she listened "I should never have danced with her that day."

"That's not fair, Ron." Kim said, "you deserved to be happy."

Sometimes this whole world  
Is my worst enemy  
And I know where to run  
When it gets to me  
No one else but you  
Can make it all make sense  
My come whatever  
Unfair weather friend

My come whatever  
Unfair weather friend

"KP," Ron said "I did exactly what you hate and thought with what was between my legs and not with my heart…" he exhaled. Kim gave him a hug, he cried into her shirt as the two friends continued on to the night. Ron slept on the sofa while Kim laid awake at night, tears in her eyes.

On January 1, at Midnight, Ron Stoppable and Tara broke up. ending a 5-year relationship between the two. Jessica and Kim watched their two best friends walk away from each other after a handshake. Tara bumped into her co-worker who smiled at her as the two kissed. Ron sat next to Kim, who rubbed Ron's back.

Tara came up to Kim, Tara had a smile on her face.

"I feel lighter."

"why cause you don't have Ron?" Kim snapped.

"Ron…didn't love me." She smiled "at least we ended on good terms." She looked over to Ron who was laughing with friends, she looked back over to Kim "he's all yours now. Be good to him."

* * *

Ron and Kim walked up to Kim's door.

"so that was…" Kim smiled.

"different?"

"You and Tara…" Kim said "splitsville."

"Yeah." he smiled, "I had time to grieve."

"you're welcome for that." She folded her arms.

"I saw you two talk." He said "anything you want to share?"

"just…girl talk." Kim smiled.

"well…" he smiled "what's yours?"

"Mine?"

"you know the big, resolution of what you want to change that you may not keep."

Kim laughed, "Oh. That." She smiled "well…I guess it would be…get the courage to do what I want to do."

"Sounds like a big one." He smiled "I'm gonna love the next woman I decide to date."

"now that's a big one." She smiled.

"Yeah," he smiled "just a shame I didn't get kissed tonight." He turned around and looked at the sky. "KP. You've been good to me." He smiled "I can never thank you eno-" Kim gave Ron a kiss on the lips. She smiled as she pulled away. "what was…"

"you wanted one." She smiled "happy new year Ron." She opened the door and walked in.

The two of them didn't see the other one smile. 5 years since that night, they finally got the kiss they both wanted.

* * *

The two got closer. Kim and Ron spent their Friday nights with each other without the interruptions. Kim smiled as he came over. They continued going on Missions with each other, but it felt like a distraction.

Kim began making her thoughts more vocal to Ron only for Ron to counter. Every chance to save the world was almost a proclamation of Love. They would get back to Kim's apartment only for Ron to be more vocal.

"It wouldn't help if you did something for yourself for a change."

"like what?"

"Like…Go out…on a date."

"A Da—A Date?" Kim smiled "like a go out to dinner with a guy-"

"Or Girl" Ron shrugged "I don't judge." He looked off "except for that one girl Jessica dated, she was kind of a bitch."

"you're just mad cause she tried getting her on that fad-diet."

"no cause she was an Anti-Semite." Ron corrected "that didn't last long."

"okay, that changes things." Kim exhaled "so…a date?"

"yep."

"With who?"

"How well do you trust me?"

Kim smiled at Ron "with my life."

* * *

Ron was setting up her dating profile.

"something less sexy." Ron said, "we're trying to get you a date not say 'guess how my hooters look.'"

She held up a red skirt and matching blazer "how the hell does this scream 'guess how my hooters look?'"

"KP" he waved to himself "any guy can find any woman sexy in anything she wears."

"so I can go out dressed in my pajamas and people would still find it sexy."

"seeing as how you sleep in your underwear and a tank top now, I would NOT recommend it."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Tara and Jessica told me the last time they were here." Ron said, "if it helps I still sleep in Jammies."

"Aww" she smiled "Too cute." She walked back over to her closet.

"what about that number I wore to Drakkens hearing when he was pardoned?"

"you basically wore the LBD, the white shirt and a black jacket."

"Why does it sound like you're the one who's unsure about it."

"cause I don't want you to have another Eric." He shrugged "and we just…got each other back-back and…."

"you don't want to lose me again…" she smiled "you're too sweet Ron. Maybe I should go on a date with you instead."

"oh…uh…I think I'm…uh…" he rubbed the back of his neck, "not really your type…Hey, you got a message already."

"Really?" she walked over, her face turned to disgust "OH MY HEAVENS!"

"people send those on here?" Ron asked, Kim closed the message box.

"Okay…that guys out of the question…"

"I think his mother is on here."

"not dating a guy who sends, THOSE kinds of pictures before the first date."

"hey I found his mother," Ron said.

"Ron this is serious."

"I wasn't going to forward it to her." Kim shot him a look "well I wasn't."

"I mean about me dating."

"KP you haven't had a date in 5 years." He shook his head "Jessica's Dad's wedding you basically spent it by the cake. Prom you spent it by the punch bowl, Homecoming you were watching _Doctor Who_. This might be good for you." Ron took a picture of Kim and uploaded it. The messages and likes began to pour in. "See…what'd I tell you." Kim smiled at Ron, gave him a hug and opened a messaged, they both screamed in horror again.

* * *

"Okay, I never want to see another penis again as long as I live." Kim stabbed at the home-cooked meal Ron made for them. "do they all look like the weird little worm from Beetlejuice?"

"I'm pleading the 5th on that comment, your honor." Ron raised his hand.

"So…I saw that…um…Jessica dumped that guy she was seeing..." She smiled, "you called it. 3 weeks."

"I take it he found his way to you."

"one of the many dicks I saw this evening." She shuddered "Maybe I shouldn't do the dating site thing…" she set her bowl down, "I mean…I want to…be in love…a little-"

"Oh?" he got up and sat next to her "with who?"

"This boy." She smiled "okay, imagine this. it's Valentine's day, you and I were in the…3rd grade and we were doing Valentine's Day boxes." She smiled "Bonnie had hers full."

"a vision of her future" Ron smirked.

"Tara had half that, the others had a…slight amount. And I had…none."

"we both had None remember?" Ron asked.

"I go home, heartbroken, and the next thing I know…there's this boy, with blonde hair and freckles, waiting out front with a construction paper heart with several hearts around it and my name in green glitter." She smiled. "he gave me that little valentine for the sole purpose of cheering me up."

"so you want someone like me?"

"something like that." She smiled.

"say no more." He smiled.

"you mean it?"

"yeah." he smiled "Tara works with a guy who reminds her of me. I'll ask her for help."

"oh…well you two are still…"

"hey we ended on good terms." He smiled "things are Hakuna with us. I'll just ask her if the guy is interested in going out on a date with you."

"Ron. That's not what I-"

"Don't worry, KP." He smiled at her "I've got your back." Ron took out his phone, Kim sat there without a smile on her face. The perfect guy in front of her, the man she's loved for over a decade and he's setting her up on a date.

She hoped the guy said 'No'.

The Next Day Kim was told by Ron that the guy said 'Yes.' Kim put on a fake smile and gave him a hug.

* * *

**Don't worry, This is not how the story is going to end. We have 2 more chapters after this. Considering it to be an Epilogue but who knows.**

**Also if you're reading this before your festivities tonight, Have Fun, be safe and make wise decisions.**


End file.
